A green pair of socks costs $$7$, and a popular silver pair of shorts costs $9$ times as much. How much does the silver pair of shorts cost?
Answer: The cost of the silver pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of socks, so find the product. The product is $9 \times $7$ $9 \times $7 = $63$ The silver pair of shorts costs $$63$.